


Worlds Apart

by snooperj



Series: Not So Different At All [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves and Hobbits lived in different parts of Middle-Earth for a reason. They lived different lives, upheld different cultures and on most occasions should they meet, not at all get along. But when a Dwarven king and his nephews stumble into the Shire, how will a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins take to their arrival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaited Return

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie with TheDarkShadow, and he spoiled me on what happens in the book since for the life of me I couldn't pick up and read the book yet. So I guess that accounts for any apologies if this isn't up to your expectations, readers.
> 
> This happens after the events of the book. Thorin, Kili and Fili are all alive (since it would be such a waste for them to die, right?), and it seemed an interesting idea as to what would happen when they would meet after the adventure was over. 
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns to Bag End, his mind reeling in the memories and flesh wounds that reminded him of the unexpected journey he found himself to have undergone. Reminiscing and left to his own thoughts, the hobbit tries to return to his dull life back in the Shire.

 

The first step Bilbo Baggins had set onto the land of Bag End sent a wave of familiar feeling through his little hobbit of a body. Bilbo took a deep intake of air, taking in the familiar and comforting breeze that often passed through Hobbiton; subtle and moist that cooled his face. He was nearly home; near his hobbit hole full of cozy warm beds, warm inviting fireplaces and every inch clean and orderly as he knew he had left it. He sped up as he broke into a run, much like he did when he left here months ago to join on an adventure with a dwarven king and his company reclaim their stolen kingdom of Erebor. It was admittedly harder to keep his speed uphill than it was the other way around, and Bilbo was only halfway when he finally agreed to slow down into a brisk walk, deciding instead to enjoy the trek than hasten it. He was, quite admittedly, much too eager to step through that familiar green door that led into the hole called home. That green door that was freshly painted and later defiled by a mark that drew 12 dwarves into his abode, initially without the poor hobbit's knowledge or approval.

Minutes later, he found himself at his gate. He took a moment to look at his house; no stone upturned no broken windows. Nothing much had changed while he was gone, save for the shrubbery and the grass that naturally grew without him to tend to. Bilbo had made a note to break out the garden shears and trim what needed to be trimmed. But that task could do for another time. Pushing the gate open, he strode purposefully up to his house, anxiety sweeping through him only momentarily before he pushed the door open. He peeked his head inside, only realizing then and there that he was not acting like himself. He chuckled to himself as he pushed the door open wider and stepped onto the cool wooden floor.

"Home..." he repeated to himself, looking around and set his knapsack down by the coat rack. Surprisingly, everything of him seemed lighter. On instinct, or at least where his Baggins side was concerned, he moved to his favorite armchair; more importantly his  _hobbit_ -sized armchair. His body relaxed, soothed by the furniture that fit him snugly, a stark contrast to the rocks of nature or the over-sized chairs or beds that of the elves, wizards, or dwarves that rightly never seemed to give him the comfort chairs should often provide. This, his armchair, was his sanctuary. His feet able to touch the floor and his hands able to reach the edge of the arm rests. Bilbo leaned back against the backrest, closing his eyes in relief.

 _'What an adventure you got yourself into, Bilbo Baggins,'_  he told himself. But truly, for the life of him, neither his Baggins nor Tookish side could persuade him as strongly as it did to embark on the journey he had just returned from.

He wondered idly what it was exactly that urged him running out the safety of his house. Was it the Tookish side he had encapsulated within; the side that yearned for adventure but merely never had the opportune chance to? Or perhaps it was the thrill of exploring the world beyond the books he so loved to stick his nose into to pass the time? This, Bilbo was not quite sure of. Despite the lack of pinpointing the actual cause for his feet to run off, the young hobbit did not dare regret his decision. At least, not anymore when he had survived it all, and lived, if just barely, to return and tell the tale.

With eyes closed, the hobbit fondly recalled his favorite parts of the journey, for there were a few he could recount. The first, Bilbo had to agree, had to be the time when the dwarves had come to their little burglar's rescue when the trolls had stolen their ponies. Granted, it was geared more towards aiding the dwarven brothers Fili and Kili, for that particular company of dwarves paid no sense or attention to the little hobbit just then. And yes, he was covered in troll snot for his efforts. But then he prided himself in saving the dwarves, buying time for Gandalf to come and strike at just the right moment.

The second, of course, was their arrival in Rivendell. He had always admired the beauty and elegance the Elves, and to even so much as step foot in one of the elven kingdoms was an honor and a privilege for the hobbit. His Baggins side, in particular, felt content with the fact that there were certain customs that Hobbits shared with the Elves, and it showed in the ethereal bathrooms they kept that Bilbo now wished he had a smaller set-up back in his hole. Oh how he recalled being made fun of his insistent bathing.

The third - though Bilbo had now debated to rearrange his ranking - was the friendships he had established among the dwarven company. The kind old dwarf Balin, who, in Bilbo's opinion, was his first real friend among them; accepting him into their company without a hitch, to which the hobbit was grateful. With Ori, Bilbo found himself approaching one nightfall when the hobbit found the young dwarf scribbling furiously into a journal. His ever-curious side, his Tookish side, walked up to him and began conversation with Ori, to which he discovered the dwarf kept a log of his thoughts throughout their journey. Oh how Bilbo envied him. And then there was the goofy Bofur, the unexpected brother to the flabby Bombur who never failed to make Bilbo feel welcome, pulling the hobbit into the midst of the campfire circle. The youngest brothers of the group, the brothers Fili and Kili, who ever so fondly teased and called him "Mr. Boggins", took every opportunity available to ask him about why hobbits don't go on adventures.

Finally, there was Thorin Oakenshield himself, the King Under the Mountain. For Bilbo, he was, quite metaphorically, the hardest shell to crack. He wondered idly if he was  _ever_  - and he stressed the word - going to be accepted by this very stubborn dwarf. Bilbo quickly realized how that was a big understatement. Thorin ruled his own mountain of stubbornness in most every way imaginable. Dwarves and their pride. The hobbit had mindlessly flung himself forward to save the stubborn dwarf, earning him a praise and an embrace from Thorin that made Bilbo consider that perhaps he was, by all accounts, on good terms with him. Thank the stars.

For Bilbo, reaching the end of their journey after the consecutive days of travel, danger and peril he mindlessly signed up for - his Baggins side enjoyed to torment him with this reality daily - left him bewildered that he had developed a fondness for this rowdy company. He had set out what he had promised to do for them - the help in any way he could to help them reclaim their lost home. And now that they had claimed it, what else was left to do?

Bilbo remembered that moment well. The company felt a sense of peace, all tension carried away by the wind as some dwarves muttered something in their native tongue Khuzudul, almost in unison, at the impending fortress that was Erebor that stood before them, its foundations faded and crumbling by age and war. A restoration was in order, but it was something, Bofur reminded Bilbo, that he need not involve himself with.

* * *

"But I can help!" Bilbo had argued. His Tookish side seemed adamant to stay and help. This could not have been home yet. It was far from it.

"You've already done everything you have been tasked to do on this journey, Master Bilbo," Balin reasoned out. The old dwarf was speaking true. But Bilbo would hear none of it.

"Think about it Bilbo! You can go back to your cozy hole," Bofur added jestingly, offering the hobbit a dirty, toothy grin.

Bilbo was surprisingly upset at being shooed away. He stood his ground. His Tookish side was not going to yield to this. His Baggins side, however, was beginning to complain of why Bilbo even thought of staying in such a barren place. "I've already come this far. I'd very much like to help since clearly you still have much to do!"

"We can handle our own Mr. Boggins," Fili reasoned cheerfully approaching the hobbit. "The House of Durin will revive itself by its own resources, that we can assure you. All that is left is to call back our kin across the land to re-settle."

The hobbit stood there in shock. What had come of the friendships he had formed? Why were they closing him out, as if he was a stranger to them all? Surely he had made an impression on the dwarves; saved their skins many times over in fact! The rejected stung, and Bilbo had lost the energy and will to be any firmer in his demand.

"Go home, Bilbo Baggins." It was Thorin who spoke. The tone he used sang a mix of determination and anxiety. That was how much Bilbo had learned of them; he could tell from the mere tone each dwarf spoke of their intentions.

"We'll be alright," Kili added. A wistful tone. Bilbo could tell the youngest dwarf was trying to stay strong, and had really wanted Bilbo to stay, even for just a bit longer. But the hobbit was not about to point this out. He knew, in his heart, that they would not mind him to indeed stay, but if they did not say it out loud, then who was he to invoke any rights he did not even have?

Bilbo sighed, though he tried - and very hard at that - to make it unnoticeable. He nodded; stiff and curt, as if dismissing his mind to be swayed once more. His Baggins side had tackled his Tookish side to lash out and was surprisingly winning for once. "Alright," he said. His voice was anything but agreeable. He hoped that no one would notice, but he was sure their resident wizard had and was hiding it by his manner of politely turning away. "I suppose I should be getting back. It's a long way, after all..."

"It has been an honor, Master Baggins," Balin said in a caring fashion. The round of dwarves nodded or raised their fists or weapons in mutual agreement. Bilbo could not comprehend the feeling welling up inside of him. Surely he had not felt this way when he first ventured with them; nor when he had decided to join them. No, he was furious at this group of dwarves who threatened his china and silver. But what had it become? Sorrow at leaving them? If anything the closest feeling Bilbo would associate this feeling to was love.

Wait, love? That was not it, surely. And Bilbo had denied it even as he headed off with Gandalf back to Hobbiton. But the wizard saw through this denial almost too easily. And he made sure that Bilbo knew that too.

* * *

The pair flew on an eagle that took them as close to Rivendell as possible, where Bilbo and Gandalf would part. It was the quickest way, and Bilbo dared not complain, or at least turned the other cheek from his Baggins side that was desperate to make him see reason.

"Will you miss them, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, the hobbit situated in front of him.

Bilbo softly clung onto the feathers of the eagle as he stared straight ahead. He refused to look back at Erebor or at Gandalf or his eyes might water in a swell of emotions he refused to handle at that moment. "Of course I will," he answered.

"And what of Thorin?" Gandalf prodded further.

Bilbo stilled. Damn this wizard for being observant. Why couldn't he have just turned the other cheek? "What of him?" the hobbit asked nonchalantly. An excuse, that was all it was.

"I see the look you give him Bilbo," Gandalf shared in a near-teasing manner. This wizard liked to get under his skin, didn't he? Bilbo had to remind himself to deny him any favors should he pay the hobbit another visit in the future. "You care for him deeply, do you not?"

"Suppose I did, that doesn't make much of a difference does it?" Bilbo snapped. Had he sounded annoyed enough? He hoped so, but his Tookish side was rolling his eyes at him. That was not a good sign.

"Oh it makes a lot of difference," the wizard corrected him good-naturedly. "I am surprised you agreed to leave him."

"You heard him, he wanted me to leave," Bilbo reasoned out in a near choked voice. His Baggins side rubbed his back soothingly. His Tookish side, however, was giving him the cold shoulder for even agreeing to do so.

"And since when did you put any stock into doing as you were told, Bilbo Baggins?" Gandalf argued with a raised brow.

It was true, and even Bilbo had to agree. His Tookish side's ignorance was something akin to agreeing, almost mockingly telling him  _"See, even the wizard knew him better"_. Bilbo swatted him away. Now was not the time for this. He was not ready to discuss this. No sir, he was not. And he would be damned if he let Gandalf of all people manage to wheedle anything out of him. He was a rock, he would not crumble."Since I came on this journey," he remarked crossly.

* * *

Gandalf had said nothing for the rest of their flight, and Bilbo was grateful for the silence. It had given him time to think, and perhaps that was what had occupied his thoughts so massively until he recognized the landscapes and realized that he was home. Thinking could wait, he had decided, shoving all thoughts of those adventures and Thorin and Kili and Fili away from his mind. But try as Bilbo might, these same thoughts had come back to surface, and he found himself drowning in them once more. Relaxing in his favorite armchair in the hole he called his home.

Tomorrow was another day, he reasoned. Tomorrow, Bilbo agreed, he would return to his usual routine; return to a life of a respectable hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, away from all the adventure and thrill of the months that had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we pan over to Erebor and take a glimpse at the dwarves hard at work restoring Erebor, and Thorin and his own spiel of thoughts.


	2. A Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over in Erebor, Thorin is overseeing the restorations when he notices something out of place; the sudden disappearance of his two nephews from his sight when they were there just moments ago. Kili and Fili try and persuade Thorin to come with them to the Shire to visit their little burglar but Thorin is stubborn, as dwarves usually are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this second chapter. Work has never been more hectic. But I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the reception my first chapter has sparked, and hopefully this chapter keeps you interested to stay with me for the journey. More notes at the end of the chapter.

Erebor.

The Dwarven Kingdom was in shambles. It wasn't any closer to the majesty it once was, but it was getting to that point. All it needed was a collaborated effort; at least that was what their King, Thorin son of Thrain, had told them. Many a-folk had returned to the call of their king, and it was no later than a week that Erebor was populated with dwarves once more. They worked in cohesion, as it had once been in decades past, and Erebor had become lively once more.

Thorin's Company had each gone their separate ways, lending a hand wherever possible; Nori and Dori led the miners to explore the caves and revive the tunnels for immediate use. Dwalin had resurrected the forge to craft some tools and materials to rebuild broken homes. Balin, ever Thorin's council and adviser, was making preparations with Ori to set up an expedition to Moria to extend help to their fellow dwarves. The brothers Fili and Kili stayed close to their uncle, who seemed all but focused on the task at hand.

The reclaimed kingdom sang piously. Every now and again, a dwarf broke out into song in khuzudul while others followed suit for what later became motivation for the group at large. Thorin could not find any similar motivation.

Thorin found himself walking down the throne room, observing a few workers debating about the scaffoldings and how best to mend them. He did not pay much attention to this but later frowned when his sweep of the area resulted in a missing pair of nephews. He frowned indignantly. "Where did they go...?" he muttered. 

* * *

Fili and Kili were in their rooms, re-arranging the contents of their bags. They did not have the time to unpack, so it only took them mere minutes before they were set. They both slung their bags over their shoulders, gave each other a nod. In the past week since their arrival, the brothers had not slept a wink without worrying over their little companion during their Quest to reclaim their home. The hobbit, as it were, was as welcome as any guest would be to them for all that he had contributed to their cause. Kili in particular had questioned the fact of Thorin sending Bilbo on his way, but Fili had his suspicions. And so they had agreed that they would bring Bilbo back, whether their uncle approved of the retrieval or not.

"Let's go," Fili said with a nod to his brother.

Kili returned it before making their way to the door.

As soon as it swung open, however, the brothers found their uncle giving the pair equal amounts of skepticism, most prominent in his eyes. 

Fili swallowed. "Hello Uncle," he greeted.

Thorin spotted the bags upon their shoulders, and this was already a sign that they were planning something... and that they had no intentions of speaking the truth of it. "You're packed," he accused.

"Oh, we were just planning to take our things out," Kili began.

"To give them away!" Fili followed up.  

They were catching one another. Thorin had not seen this in a while from the brothers, which only escalated his suspicions this his nephews were, in fact, up to something.

"Since we won't be needing them anymore."

"Not that we'll be traveling anytime soon, correct?"

Fili and Kili laughed nervously and looked at one another before nodding in agreement with one another. 

"Why don't I believe you?" Thorin inquired with a simple raise of his eyebrow. The tension amongst them heightened, and it showed from the way Kili was absentmindedly pressing the ball of his feet to the ground incessantly while Fili was tugging lightly at the end of his braided hair and looking at every possible location save for their uncle. There was his evidence, and he made sure to capitalize on it while he could. "Where are you  _really_  going?" he asked again, pressing the issue, implicating that he knew they were lying. 

The two exchanged glances before sighing in unison. How did they manage this so effortlessly? Thorin sometimes wondered if they were telepathically connected. 

"We miss Mister Boggins," Kili finally admitted.

Here we go. Thorin wondered when this conversation about the hobbit would come into play, and he went as far as admitting that he did not consider his nephews to become the most attached to the halfling. 

"And you seem to like him so since you refuse to leave Erebor we thought we'd do it in your place," Fili added.

Kili and Fili didn't know what they were saying. There was little to-- Wait. Did Fili just make an assumption that Thorin had feelings towards Bilbo Baggins? Thorin immediately retaliated. 

"You're talking nonsense," the king muttered stubbornly. Now it was his turn to avoid eye contact, but Fili knew what it was he was avoiding. 

"Admit it, Uncle. It's particularly obvious when you look at him," Fili pursued.

Kili found himself staring numbly at his uncle in surprise at this revelation.

Thorin pursed his lips before letting out a frustrated click of his tongue. "...Perhaps I do," he finally agreed.

"Then come with us Uncle!" Fili immediately urged. Kili had quickly taken the opportunity to tug on Thorin's sleeve, as if that would change his mind.

And really, what good did it do if they acted as their younger selves?

"No," Thorin said firmly, answering the unasked question that was reflective in Fili and Kili's eyes. 

"Why don't you go lad?" came an old voice behind the dwarven king.

"Balin~" Fili identified, beaming at the good fortune. 

"You know I cannot leave this land unsupervised," Thorin began to argue to his council.

"But there are those who will remain that are more than capable of supervising the restorations in your place," Balin immediately rebutted.

Thorin wasn't liking where this was headed. Not at all. "What exactly are you suggesting?" 

Balin smiled the smile of someone who knew he had the upper hand; of someone who knew they would win the argument. Then again, it would have also just been because his old age made him look more peaceful and confident by comparison to Thorin. Oh the irony. "I still have days before my trek to Moria. I would be happy to stay and watch over your kingdom in your absence," he suggested. "Dwalin and I would be honored," he added in a chuckle.

"See Uncle? You can leave without remorse. Now come away with us!" Fili insisted.

Thorin remained tight-lipped. He was conflicted. And everyone, it seemed, was already badgering him to make the journey. But dwarves were stubborn by nature. And he exercised this privilege, if it was even considered that, by shaking his head in response. Thorin would not be swayed. Not by Fili, nor Kili, nor Balin, nor any other dwarf. No meant NO. And to put the nail on the coffin, he had no time for this. He turned and made for the exit.

"Balin..." Fili began as he and Kili moved up to the old dwarf. "Is it illegal to kidnap a king?" he asked.

"Fili?!" Kili asked in surprise at the bluntness of the inquiry.

Balin chuckled. "Of course it is," he answered. Before Fili could sigh in defeat, he raised a finger and added, "But it isn't illegal to kidnap an  _uncle._ "

Both brothers stared at Balin in surprise, speechless.

Balin turned to the younger dwarves. "I leave it up to you two then," he said, almost cryptically before he went off on his way.

Fili and Kili looked at one another before nodding in unison. 

Thorin practically stopped in his tracks and paled. The uneasy feeling in the Dwarven King had returned with a vengeance. He turned around curiously and found an almost familiar look on both of his nephews' faces. These two were up to no good, just like that time they had wandered off to retrieve the missing ponies. As if it didn't show in the manner they were approaching him.

"We're really sorry about this Uncle," Kili said in apology before Fili swiftly moved behind him and placed a well-aimed chop to the back of Thorin's neck, knocking him out. Headbutting would have been the first option had dwarves not used it as a customary greeting now and again.

"Quick Kili!" Fili said hastily, reaching down to grab the limp form of Thorin and heaved. Together, the brothers dragged their unconscious uncle to the stables. Kili had made quick work or scrapping together Thorin's belongings to take with them while Fili managed to enlist Dwalin's help - since he was passing by with nothing much to do for the meantime - in securing Thorin onto one of the ponies. This, Fili agreed, was a much easier way to handle their Uncle.

When Kili returned, they all headed off on their way, Fili gripping onto the reigns of a pony that carried Thorin. The road was perilous, but both Fili and Kili agreed that they would do everything in their power to protect their Uncle and their King.

* * *

It was near evening when Thorin had come to. The first things he had seen and felt were the orange sky overhead and the bareback coat of a pony he knew all too well. He was out on the road... and unable to move. 

Kili spotted this and moved up alongside him. "Good evening Uncle~" he greeted jovially. 

"Where are we?" Thorin asked, struggling from ropes that strapped him to the pony he was on. 

"Nearing the Mountains of Mirkwood I think," Fili supplied. 

"Release me immediately!" Thorin demanded.

"But that would waste all our efforts of letting you see Master Bilbo!" Fili complained. 

Thorin was getting impatient. "As your  _King_  I demand you undo these ropes at once!" he barked. It was time they bent to authority and he was not going to allow them the luxury of ignoring it altogether. 

Kili flinched at the title. They were left without any other options and stopped the trotting of the ponies and spend the next few minutes unfastening their bound uncle from the third pony. 

As soon as Thorin was loose, he adjusted himself on the pony until he was sitting upright. He took a moment to make the necessary observations, noting that they had taken the liberty of packing his own things. Taking the reigns, he turned to the brothers. "We must make haste. I prefer not encountering anyone from Mirkwood a second time and avoid them . Make for the High Pass!" he declared, whipping the reign and urged his pony forward.

Fili and Kili chuckled at each other before following along. "He had to be so stubborn about it," Fili argued as Kili merely laughed.

Finally, the three were on their way to the Shire, to visit once more a little hobbit named Bilbo Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the dwarves arrive in the Shire and finally reach Bilbo's house. The tension between Thorin and Bilbo intensifies, and Kili and Fili are happily there for the fun.


	3. Unexpected Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stopping over in Rivendell, the three dwarves finally arrive in the Shire, where there is all but a complex sort of relationship between Bilbo and Thorin that becomes painstakingly obvious to Fili and Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/N: Sorry this took longer than I originally intended. I'll admit that other fandoms got in the way and while I already had an outline on how this chapter was going to go down, it took some time before my muses willingly came back to cooperate with me.

It had taken the trio of dwarves about three days of continuous journey until they stumbled into Rivendell. While a welcome sight - save for Thorin who still loathed the entire idea of asking help from elves - they were brought in by Elrond, who had anticipated their arrival and arranged a night's lodgings for the three to regain their stamina and their ponies some much needed rest. 

 

Gandalf chose this moment to approach them.

 

"I must admit, never did I imagine that you would be leaving Erebor so soon Master Oakenshield," the wizard teased lightly, offering him the subtlest of smiles.

 

"When you have nephews as adventurous as these, neither could I," Thorin admitted.

 

Kili turned indignantly over to Thorin. "But Uncle, you were the one who--"

 

Fili wisely clasped his brother's mouth shut, eliciting an adorable flailing of arms from the dark haired dwarf.

 

Gandalf spared the pair an amused look but decided not to force the issue. Dwarves, after all, had their fine share of pride to keep, and none was any higher than Thorin's... at least that was what the wizard observed. How could anyone overlook it, really?

 

"Surely there was a reason for your unexpected visit Master Dwarf?" the high elf intoned. Elrond made his way purposefully towards the small party, poising himself close to the wizard, giving off a needless sense of towering over the three dwarves. Not that any of them found it any more intimidating after the first few encounters with men, wizards or elves anyway. 

 

"We were merely passing by," Thorin replied, though he attempted not to give too much away. 

 

"Be grateful he had not brandished the Starving card as he did in Mirkwood," Gandalf chided over to the high elf with a light chuckle.

 

Elrond raised a brow inquisitively towards the gray wizard. 

 

Surely the wizard could not have attempted to make him feel any  _more_  embarrassed than Thorin already was of the incident? He groaned in distaste.

 

"But perhaps now is not a time to discuss it," Gandalf followed up. He could not ignore the glare the Dwarven king had sent his way. The brothers snickered at the memory but immediately quieted down when Thorin had sent them an equally threatening glare. 

 

"Then where is your destination?" Elrond asked instead. Surely that would have made for a better conversation piece than poking at Thorin's wounded pride over the whole affair in Mirkwood. The brothers seemed to be extracted from the experience and thus could laugh about it for many nights, but Thorin was a different story. That was dwarven pride for you.

 

"The Shire~" Fili and Kili answered together.

 

"Hobbiton?" Elrond clarified.

 

"Perhaps to meet with Bilbo?" Gandalf asked teasingly.

 

Thorin had averted his gaze, but both the wizard and the elf knew the implications of this action without having to ask. It was true, and Thorin Oakenshield was far too embarrassed to admit that he and his nephews were heading there to specifically see a lovable hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Instead, Gandalf and Elrond exchanged knowing glances and nodded solemnly to one another. 

 

"Very well," the high elf had spoken once more. "If you wish to make it to the Shire, then perhaps we may be of some assistance. Travel from Rivendell to the Shire by foot takes at least three full days. By pony, about two days and a quarter. But if you seek to be at your destination before nightfall tomorrow, then a horse-drawn carriage will be more suited to your needs."

 

"A carriage?" Thorin repeated, as if he found the whole idea offensive - which in some circumstance, it probably was.

 

"That I will be steering," Gandalf piped up. "I myself have business in the Shire, if only for a day. You three are more than welcome to join me," he suggested.

 

"It will be a quick journey if  _Mithrandil_  is at the helm," Elrond reassured them, though he said this in a clipped tone.

 

Gandalf spared the high elf an apologetic glance. 

 

"Very well," Thorin had agreed. "When do we leave?"

 

"First light," Gandalf answered.

 

"We have time to sleep~" Fili stated almost needlessly. He exchanged high-fives with Kili as they ran off to their borrowed quarters, leaving their uncle with the wizard-elf pair.

 

"Rest, Master Thorin," Elrond urged. "And as shall we," he added, glancing over to Gandalf and led the way out, to which Gandalf had followed after leaving Thorin with a curt nod of his head.

 

And Thorin stood there to his own defenses, in thought and wondering if they would make it. The earlier they arrived, the quicker things would be answered for him. After all, there was so many issues that he was struggling to understand that only the hobbit would supply an answer to.

 

* * *

As Elrond had foretold, it took Gandalf and the three dwarves most of the day before arriving at the familiar Shire. The Shire where hobbits prospered, and the general area where one Thorin Oakenshield had lost his way during his first arrival.

 

The dwarves bid farewell to the wizard after they had disembarked the cart, for he had other business to attend to and wished them the best of luck. Kili and Fili wasted no time and made their way knowingly up to the Hill where Bilbo's humble hobbit hole was located. Thorin followed them closely this time, not wanting to embarrass himself a second time around these still unfamiliar parts. 

 

"MR. BOGGINS!" Kili called out as soon as they reached the green door where the mark Gandalf had made before they begun their adventure was still etched.

 

"Maybe he's not home?" Fili considered with a frown.

 

Thorin almost heaved a sigh. Whether it was from relief or disappointment, he had yet to find out.

 

The hobbit in question was indeed out. Bilbo had gone to the market to replenish his pantry. He had, after all, left it practically empty after the dwarves had unceremoniously let themselves in and helped themselves to  _his_  food. Honestly, dwarves and their manners, or lack thereof. Bilbo had held his tongue on that fortnight and vowed never to speak of it again when he decided to go on the journey with the company of dwarves. To this day, he made sure to bring his complaints to the grave and keep it all to himself. Just as he was thinking all this, he paused when he heard a low, distinct voice calling out for him.

 

  
**"MR. BOGGINS ARE YOU HOME?"**  harked Kili towards Bilbo's hobbit hole. 

 

What were they doing here?!

 

Bilbo immediately ducked behind a nearby rock to hide from them. 

 

"We should go look for him. He can't have gone far," Fili began to suggest.

 

Bilbo was torn. His Baggins side was already hammering pegs to keep him still while his Tookish side, in contrast, was tugging him into view of the dwarves. Thorin was with them, and Bilbo had words for Thorin that he needed to let out while he was able to. "Agreed," he heard Thorin say. Bilbo's legs turned to jelly at the voice, causing his Tookish side to roll on the ground, laughing hysterically at the hobbit's reaction. His Baggins side, thankfully, expressed momentary concern before promptly - and distinctly - hiding a chuckle at his expense. Bilbo's inner debate was cut short when the three dwarves began their little - and short - search for the hobbit. 

 

Kili must have been a champion seeker, considering he made a concentrated effort to approach the rock where Bilbo was hiding behind, peek behind it, grin and turn back to his brother and uncle before proclaiming: "HERE HE IS!" Had Bilbo been  _that_  obvious? Surely not.

 

Fili and Thorin immediately made their way towards Kili as the youngest dwarf pulled Bilbo out of hiding. 

 

Bilbo huffed. He was about to have words to reprimand them but when he caught Thorin's gaze his mouth closed just as it was about to open. Oh how the dwarf had intimidated him so. Well, Bilbo was not about to be upstaged by the dwarves as second time in the Shire. This was his turf, and this time he was going to get them to follow his customs. There was no adventure, no haste and no reason not to anyway. But it begged the question why they were even there. But Bilbo considered worrying about it later.

 

Thorin, on the other hand, had probably been much more obvious of showcasing his feelings regarding the reunion with their favorite hobbit, and Fili had been sharp enough to spot it. But him being the only one to distinguish the subtleties from their uncle had always been his strong point. Kili was more innocent, ergo clueless in that department to compare. Fili snickered to himself. The dwarven king was practically ogling at Bilbo. And the hobbit didn't even notice.

 

Bilbo and Thorin did, however, meet gazes for a moment before they both simultaneously looked away. Now this was more obvious, and Kili had spotted it this time around but didn't bother thinking too long about it. 

 

"What are you all doing here?" Bilbo asked after clearing his throat. Yes, this was no time to linger. Not when he had dwarves to entertain. Well, he assumed that he needed to, for who else knew dwarves here in the likes of Hobbiton? Not one but himself, he reasoned out. Before any of them could reply, Bilbo strode up to his hobbit hole and pushed open the door. "Let's take this discussion inside. Shoes off, coats on the rack, bags down and come with me then," he instructed firmly, taking command. He was not about to be upstaged a second time. 

 

Fili and Kili were more than eager to get inside the warm interior of Bilbo's hole, and stumbled from their dirty soled boots and hung up their coats as requested. Thorin had walked slowly and purposefully towards the door, eying that not much had changed. He too did as Bilbo asked - much to Bilbo's relief- and stepped inside, letting Bilbo close the door behind them and led them to the kitchen after making a quick stop to restock his pantry of things he had purchased from the markets just a half-hour ago.

 

Bilbo decided to treat the dwarves with some food. They must have been famished after their travels, though the hobbit swore he did not see any form or transportation by which they arrived. Perhaps, like him, they had made the journey on foot. His Tookish side quickly dismissed the idea. Erabor was much too far to travel back here on foot for less than a week's time at best. He considered getting his answers in due time. For now, he fixed up some bread and wine to start off and got the pot heated in preparation for a stew.

 

Walking towards the dining table where the dwarves had settled, Bilbo set down the plates as Fili and Kili's greedy hands scrambled for whatever was on it. Thorin remained stagnant. "Well?" he asked again, his gaze lingering towards Thorin but wisely averted it just as quickly. It must have been a wise move because his Baggins side patted him on the shoulder.

 

Thorin cleared his throat, as if commanding attention. This wasn't going to end well. Bilbo sat down before he completely felt his legs collapse underneath him from the anxiety. "We were--"

 

"Uncle wanted to come and see you!!" Fili interjected, raising a fistful of bread with a silly grin on his face. 

 

Kili choked on his wine. Thorin and Bilbo's eyes both widened at the exclamation before their cheeks flushed a distinct color red, trying anything but to look at each other. 

 

The youngest dwarf was the first to recover, finally understanding the situation. "We were thinking that perhaps you'd like to come back to Erabor with us, Mr. Boggins~" he said eagerly. "Uncle Thorin wouldn't admit it but he missed you ever since he left."

 

Fili grinned. Finally, his brother was onboard and they could begin the tirade of requests from the little hobbit. He hadn't shunned them before, so what difference did the present make? 

 

"Kili!" Thorin began to argue.

 

"Please Mr. Boggins!" Fili and Kili pleaded.

 

Bilbo had to admit that he found this exchange... cute. It was not a normal sight to see dwarves helping out with what he would term a "mating" attempt - with a hobbit that shared his name, no less! - but to be incredibly honest, Bilbo could not be happier. At least that answered some of his unanswered questions. The only thing left was to respond.

 

Before he could manage the task, however, he heard a clap of thunder brewing outside his hole. All four of them turned simultaneously in the direction of the nearest and widest window to catch a glimpse of the dark skies, dark clouds and incredibly wet atmosphere that crept up on them unannounced. The dwarves obviously were not expecting this, Bilbo observed. 

 

Thorin got to his feet. "We cannot intrude on your hospitality Master Baggins," he said stiffly, refusing to meet his eyes, his gaze trained on the brewing storm outside. "We must make ourselves scarce."

 

"But uncle, the storm," Kili reminded him.

 

"Oh by all means stay," Bilbo offered before he could stop himself. "Storms here last longer than you expect them to. Quite unpredictable really. It's best that you all stay put. Luckily I've just restocked my pantry, so I can accommodate your appetites for a few days."

 

Thorin's cheek twitched. He was trying very hard to accept the invitation so quickly, or easily. He still had his pride to uphold, and he would be damned if it caved in now. 

 

Bilbo finally had the courage to glance over to the dwarf king. "I insist," he said crossly. "I prefer I be responsible for your well-being here in the Shire rather than worry of what would become of you three outside this home that is obviously large enough for us all to share."

 

"You would care for dwarves?" Thorin spat, narrowing his eyes steadily.

 

"I would care for dwarves I love," Bilbo said before he could stop himself. 

 

Fili and Kili stared at Bilbo in shock. Thorin's rough features softened slightly as well. Bilbo swallowed as he glanced between the three. Now he's gone and done it. All his efforts of keeping his feelings at bay flushed away with the pouring rain outside. The Hobbit had spoke of feelings he dared not acknowledge, and now it was out in the open. 

 

Thorin closed his eyes and mutely nodded in agreement. The brothers grabbed their mugs and raised it. "TO MR. BAGGINS!" they cheered happily.

 

It was Bilbo's turn to stare. Had those two been teasing him all this time?! He couldn't believe his ears. But his ears did not give him much time to savor that astonishment as it picked up another slightly alarming sound - the hot water was whistling. 

 

Without a second thought, Bilbo Baggins scrambled off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/N Afterword: Sorry to leave you all in a bit of a cliffhanger, but it'll make for a good segway (I hope) for the next one. In our next installment, we take a glimpse into Bilbo's hospitable intentions towards the three otherwise stranded dwarves.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you haven't gotten to following TheDarkShadow's work, The Way Home, I suggest you all read that as well. He makes a great delivery and his story telling is much more akin to the fandom than mine will ever be.
> 
> Just affix this to the end of the site home name (you should know the drill by now!): /works/648731/chapters/1179806
> 
> Show your support for him if you could, as I would really appreciate it!


End file.
